Wife Scorned
by gowolf
Summary: This is an un-betaed fanfic of Madara being scolded by his wife.


**Notes: This was in my folder, so I thought that I would publish it, because I am taking off from writing fanfiction for a bit.**

The clouds roll in as the fourth division stared up in shock at the cliff above them that held Kabuto in Mū's body and the reborn Uchiha Madara.

"So the guy in front of us is the real Madara," Naruto asked in shock,"Then the guy we thought was Madara… isn't Madara?"

"So it seems…" Gaara replied his face not showing his weariness.

"As Tsuchikage, you've utilized the Akatsuki in the past. Can you speculate who that masked man might be?" Temari asked, her eyes focused on the two figures.

"There's no one I can think of." the Third Tsuchikage paused as he clenched his fist."But it doesn't matter who he is! We still need to stop him."

Gaara frowned and waved his hand toward the two enemies, causing sand to rush at them and force them to move. Gaara's eyes widened then narrowed, "I guess they won't be easy to capture," he stated aloud.

"Very Well." Madara whispered as he landed on the ground in front of the fourth division.

The force of Shinobi all tensed, some praying, other grabbing their weapon, as the blacked-haired warrior, walked slowly at first toward the force of Shinobi, then gradually he started picking up speed until he was running at them.

"Here he comes," Naruto yelled.

"Do not look directly into his eyes," Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage advised.

All Shinobi tensed and leaned forward, getting ready for the battle ahead as Madara began to run faster and faster toward them. With a yell, a battle cry, the Shinobi all ran forward, all with the determination to save their villages. But they were nothing against the re-risen rival of the God of Shinobi.

Mandara kept his face blank as he fought ninja, after ninja defeating them quickly. He used no jutsu, he could beat them without it. "Do you want to dance too?" he asked the Kunoichi who had attacked him from behind and whose throat he used to hold her up. He was then hit by a gust of wind, blowing him back a hundred feet or more.

"Don't underestimate me," the blonde-haired Kunoichi who was responsible for the wind, told him angrily as she glared at him. Mandara let a smirk appear on his face as he brushed himself off, she reminded him of his wife when they fought, Akane was always angry with him when he played around with his victims. The red-eyed man then suppressed a shivered as that thought lead to how angry she would be with him if she knew what he was doing.

He might as well use a jutsu Madara decided as he watched the Sand Kunoichi narrow her eyes at him.

"Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!" he said blowing the huge wide spread fire ball toward the Shinobi force. Only to freeze in horror when he stopped the jutsu to see a very familiar shield in front of the shinobi and a woman standing a few hundred feet before him.

" Uchiha Akane," he whispered as he took several feet back from the pissed off woman, who was his wife.

"Uchiha Madara," she greeted her husband with a glare as she started walking forward which made Madara stumble back.

"You know, when Death told me that you were being such a naughty boy, I didn't want to believe him." Akane told him as she came closer, the gap between them was getting alarming small no matter how much he backed up.

"After all you have been doing so well," she told him as she continued stalking closer to him and began to smile as smile that was full of the promise of pain. "And since you are being such a naughty boy, I have decided that you will be punished like one."

Madara's eyes widened in terror when he noticed that his wife was only a few feet away and before he could turn around and do the smart thing, she raised her hand and he was frozen. He was frozen and unable to move any muscles, and could only watch as she got closer and closer. The moment her hand grabbed his right ear he was able to move, not that he could get away.

And while this was happening dead, injured and healthy, but in shock shinobi were around them watching in shock as the co-founder of Konohagakure was ear twisted into submission by an angry woman.

All the kunoichi felt their inner feminist purr in pleasure.

Akane twisted Madara's ear even harder as she dragged her husband over to Gaara of the Sand and one of the leaders of the Allied Shinobi Force. When they were about hundred feet away from Gaara she and forced her husband to bow to him.

"In a few days I will send you your con for the damages that my husband has cost you along with the lives of the people that were not supposed to die, but died because of my husband.


End file.
